


Akko's Delivery Service

by cyberan0



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Week 2018, F/F, Fantasy AU, Femslash, Yuri, shoujoai, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: For Diakko week 2018, Day 1: AdventureEvery day was routine for Akko: receive order, run, deliver.  It was so until she receives a mysterious package under strange circumstances.





	Akko's Delivery Service

  
  
Akko handed the package to the old man.    
  
"Good job.  Here's your pay," said the old man who offered a handful of coins.  
  
"Thanks!"  Akko counted it twice before putting it in her pack.  She looked at her list.  "One more delivery then I'm done for the day.  Let's see... it's just outside of town."  She transformed into a dog and ran across town.  Her destination was a farmhouse so she took a side road.  Along the way, she passed a large group of soldiers with a carriage.  They were travelling away from town.    
  
Upon arriving at the farmhouse, she transformed and yelled from the gate.  "Helloooo!  I have a delivery for Mrs. Babcock!"  
  
A short woman with glasses waddled over.  "I'm here.  Where is it?"  
  
Akko took the package from her pack.  "Cash on delivery, please."  
  
"Yes, yes.  C'mon in and have something to eat while I get money.  A scrawny thing like you should eat more."  Mrs. Babcock opened the gate and took the package.    
  
Normally, she would take the money and go, but since this was her last delivery, she followed her into a small reception room.  She sat down on a nearby chair and wiggled her feet which were a bit sore from running around all day.  
  
Mrs. Babcock returned with a tray with a glass of milk, bread, cheese and a bundle of vegetables.  
  
"Er... bread is fine with me," said Akko.  
  
"Give the vegetables to Mrs. Janson who runs a candy shop in town.  She'll give you candy in return.  If you don't want to, give it to your family.  Just don't throw it away.  I'll be right back with money."  She left the room and locked the door.  
  
Akko wasn't that fond of vegetables so she looked forward to getting some plum candy.  A few minutes later, Mrs. Babcock returned.    
  
"Here you go."  Mrs. Babcock gave her a small pouch of coins.  
  
Akko emptied the pouch and counted.  It took a while since there were a lot of five and ten pieces.  After counting it twice, she offered 5 ten pieces back.  "This is extra."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  Akko pointed to the organized pile of coins.  "See, this one is 1 silver and that's another silver.  My charge is only 2 silvers."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  Mrs. Babcock accepted the coins with obvious irritation.    
  
"The delivery note listed my charge."  
  
"Oh... my mistake.  Yesterday's package was two and a half."  
  
"The charge depends on the weight of the package and how far it travelled."  
  
"I see.  I need to get back to work.  Finish your food."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  Akko wolfed down the rest of the bread and cheese then washed it down with milk.  She put the vegetables in her pack.  After walking through the gate, she transformed into a dog and ran towards town.  She could almost taste the plum candy.  This job was easy as pie.  
  
When she rounded a bend, she quickly skidded to a halt and dove under a bush.  The road was littered with bodies of soldiers and horses.  A carriage was split in two and half of it was charred black.  Akko carefully backed away as quietly as possible.  She slunk close to the ground and crawled through the brush, hoping that whatever it was that attacked those soldiers wouldn't notice her.  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed her back leg and she yelped in surprise.  
  
"Quiet," said a hoarse voice.  A burly man with short, light brown hair and a thick mustache gripped her leg.  His head was bleeding and he was breathing heavily.  "Are you... a courier?"  
  
Akko nodded.    
  
The man stuffed a small silver chest in the open slot of her pack.  "Take this... to Tarasban.  Don't open... or else..."  He removed a ring from his finger and put it in the slot.  "Show this... to the high priest...  He'll pay you."  
  
There was the sound of splitting wood and voices shouting.  The man let go of her leg and slowly got up.  "Go... before they... find you..."  His hand felt around the brush and lifted a bloodstained sword.  "Stay off... the road...  Go..."  
  
Akko bolted out of there as fast as she can.  She kept to the tall grass until she reached the field by the farmhouse.  Running through the flock of sheep, she wove her way across the field and into a meadow, taking care to run behind tall brush to hide her presence.  She ran and ran until she was tired.  
  
Plopping down by a stream, she drank her fill.  "Aaaaahhhhh!  Why did this have to happen?  Now, I can't get any candy!"  
  
After looking around to make sure she wasn't followed, she transformed and checked her pack.  Upon the sight of blood stains on the chest, she recoiled in disgust.  Carefully, she used leaves to avoid touching blood while she pulled the chest out of the slot so that she can rinse the blood away.        
  
Now that it was clean, she noticed that the chest was badly damaged.  "Damn it!  I hope I won't get in trouble for this!  They better not think I tried to open it."  Opening packages was taboo as a courier and offenders would be automatically out of a job.  She put the chest back in the pack and opened her map to look for Tarasban.  To her dismay, it was the next country over and there was a mountain range in between.  It wasn't too far to the border from where she was, but she didn't have a map, so she would have to buy a map there.  For now, she had to get supplies and found a trading post along the way.    
  
She transformed to a dog and started her journey.  Everything was routine until she was halfway through her climb over the mountains.  It was sunny down in the valley so she didn't expect a snowstorm.  She huddled by the cliffside as much as possible to avoid the chilling wind.  To her relief, she found a small cave and went in.  She transformed back and gathered whatever would burn and built a fire.  Then she returned to her dog form so her fur would keep her warm.  She could only hope that the storm would be over soon.

* * *

  
  
Two cold and lonely days later, her rations had run out but the storm was still going.  She even ate the vegetables.  If the storm was still going tomorrow, she would be forced to go down the mountain before hunger made her too weak.    
  
The next day, it was still snowing, but the wind was much less.  Akko changed into a dog and ventured out into the snow.  With every step, her paws sank into the snow but she kept going.  At a steep incline, she slid and her paws frantically clawed into the snow only to discover that underneath it was ice.    
  
Unable to keep upright, she tumbled down.  To her horror, the chest slipped from her pack and hit icy boulders.  "Noooo!"  When she finally stopped sliding, she caught her breath and tried to go to where the chest fell.  After a few minutes of looking she found the chest lying upside down.  
  
To put it back, she had to change and braced herself for the cold.  When she picked it up, the lid fell off and she gasped in alarm but only for a few moments.  Lying on the snow beside the lid was a long yellow and green fruit.  "What in great spirits is this?"  She picked up the fruit and sniffed it.  Her mouth immediately watered from hunger.  It was real fruit.  Why was it in the chest?  The wind blew, causing her to shiver.  She had no time to think about it so she put the fruit in her pack and transformed into a dog.  
  
After an hour, the wind was picking up again so she tried to find shelter.  By a frozen stream, she found a rundown shack, probably for gold hunters.  When she was satisfied that it was abandoned, she went inside and resumed human form so she could build a fire.  Once the fire was built, she plugged up the cracks in the walls with whatever material could fit.  By the fire, she sat down and took the fruit out of her pack.  Why was that man carrying this?  The memory of the road strewn with bodies flashed in her mind.  This wasn't worth all that trouble.  Maybe the man picked up the wrong thing and she ended up wasting three days thinking it was something precious.  Irritated, she nibbled on the skin and it tasted bitter.  She would have to remove the skin.  Her long nails pressed on the skin and ripped a slit about an inch.  Suddenly, light burst from the slit and Akko dropped the fruit.  She hid behind a broken shelf.    
  
The fruit's skin rippled and split along its entire length.  The skin peeled away to reveal bright light.  Akko squinted but still watched intently in case of danger.  When the light faded, something yellow and green was inside.  To make a quick escape, Akko turned into a dog and cautiously crept forward.  Her nose smelled a nice fruity scent.  Between the skins seemed to be a mass of yellow and green corn hair.  She gently pawed it.   A few moments later, it moved.  Immediately, she ran behind the shelf.  
  
The hair rose and parted to reveal the face of a young girl.  Her blue eyes looked around before she stood.  She was barely four inches tall and naked.  Obviously shivering, she hugged herself and stumbled towards the fire as if her legs were weak.  She sat down near it.      
  
Akko watched for a while before turning back into human form.  "H-hello..."  Somehow, the words stuck in her throat.  
  
The little girl turned around and stared at her with a scared look on her face.  She began to back away.  
  
"Watch out!  The fire!" warned Akko.    
  
The girl scooted away from the fire and then stared at her for a few moments before breaking into tears.  
  
"W-wait!  Don't cry!  I won't hurt you!"  Akko spread her hands to show that she meant no harm.  "My name is Akko.  Ak-ko."  She pointed to her face.   "What's your name?"  
  
The girl opened her mouth several times before a sound came out.  "D--D... Di--ana."  
  
"Diana?"  
  
The little girl nodded slightly then sneezed.  
  
"Oh!  You must be cold!"  Akko opened her pack and hoped there was something that could keep her warm.  She found some cloth bandages in her emergency kit.  She ripped a strip and offered it.  "Here, put this around you."  
  
Diana took the strip and wrapped it around her shoulders.    
  
Akko looked outside.  "It's snowing pretty hard, so stay here.  I'm going to gather some firewood.  I'm going to change into a dog.  Don't be scared.  I won't bite."  
  
As soon as she changed, Diana moved away.  
  
Akko quickly left the shack.  Under some bushes, she found some dried branches and piled them by the door.  She found a bush with long leaves, so she took some.  When she was done, she changed and moved the firewood by the fire.  From her pack, she took a tin cup and packed it with snow.  She hung the cup over the fire and took it off when the snow melted.  Tilting the cup, she tested its temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot.  "I warmed up some water.  It should warm you up.  Would you like some?"  
  
Diana nodded.  Akko took a wooden spoon from her pack and scooped water.  Slowly, she moved it in front of her.  Diana knelt and tested the water with her finger before scooping the water into her palms and drinking it.        
  
"More?"  
  
Diana nodded.    
  
Akko scooped more.  Diana's skin changed from a pale color to a pinkish hue.  Akko hoped that it meant that Diana wasn't cold anymore.  When Diana had enough, Akko added more wood in the fire and checked that the long leaves were dry.  She removed the stems and put them in front of Diana.  "You can use these as a blanket.  I'm going to change into a dog again, ok?  If I'm a dog, my fur will keep us warm."  
  
Diana wrapped the leaves around her and smiled.  Akko's heart skipped a beat.  She looked so cute.  The shack felt warmer all of the sudden.  Akko backed away.  "Don't be scared, ok?  I won't bite."  She changed into a dog.  
  
That lovely smile melted into a frown.  Concerned, Akko watched her carefully and slowly moved near the fire.  She crouched down and waited.  For a while, Diana just looked at her.  Then she limped over and leaned against her furry chest.  Akko lowered her head near Diana so that more fur covered her.  From the corner of her eye, she could see Diana snuggle against her and close her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but I'll protect you until we sort things out," thought Akko.  Thus two unlikely strangers huddled by a fire and slept.  
  


* * *

 

To be continued...

 


End file.
